


we're on our way

by pocky_slash



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Sunburn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recruitment trip has yet to be the road trip romance that Charles had been hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're on our way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **pearl_o** for looking this over. Title from Dar Williams' "Road Buddy."

The roadtrip seemed like a good idea two days ago. A wonderful idea, even.

"Charles," Raven had said doubtfully as he packed his suitcase, "when was the last time you spent more than twelve hours straight with someone who wasn't me?" Charles had waved a hand at her dismissively, even as she continued, "Seriously, I know you probably think you'll pull up to some scenic overpass just as the sun is setting and he'll declare his undying love for you and you'll shag on the hood of the car, but you need to face the reality of spending weeks in a cramped space with a surly German stranger right at the start of summer."

Charles had ignored her, and not just because her description of his fantasy had hit startlingly close to home. No, Charles ignored her because Erik was different. Charles had been in his mind, Charles knew what Erik was like, Charles was sure that Erik was as lonely and wanting as he was.

That was two days ago. Now he's begrudgingly starting to wonder if Raven wasn't right.

If it was just the sexual tension, Charles wouldn't mind it so much. He can appreciate the long, slow burn of attraction, the edge of not knowing that makes everything more exciting, every touch risky and illicit. He likes thinking of this all as a long, drawn-out flirtation, each accidental brush bringing them closer and closer to the edge. But there's the fantasy of an extended courtship on the road and the reality of spending an endless amount of time cooped up in a small, hot space with a man who'd rather scrutinize the scenery than chat. 

Charles is going to go insane, if he doesn't die of heatstroke first. Maybe they should have started their journey a little further north.

Charles is dozing against the passenger side door when Erik pulls to a stop in front of a gas station convenience store. He doesn't speak, but turns off the engine and disappears inside. Charles considers following him, but it's not worth clawing through the oppressive, dizzying heat to come back to himself. By the time he pulls himself together, puts his shirt back on (and even the thought of that is disgusting--his vest is soaked through with sweat), and goes inside, Erik will undoubtedly be done with whatever his business is and disinclined to wait for Charles to wander aimlessly through pre-packed snacks and soft drinks.

He closes his eyes and hunches down again, wincing as the seat sticks against his shoulders and arms. A few hours and they'll be at the motel with its air-conditioned, dark rooms. Charles can probably resist melting at least that long.

He's barely closed his eyes when he hears Erik's footsteps against the loose gravel. He cracks his eyes open against the bright light of the sun when Erik gets back into the car. He tosses something down on the seat between them, and Charles sits up, pulling a face as the seat pulls away from his skin with a smacking sound.

"What's this, then?" he murmurs.

"For you," Erik says. He pulls his sunglasses back down from where they were perched on his head and closes the driver's side door, though he doesn't start the car.

"What?" Charles asks. He pushes himself the rest of the way up and picks up the paper bag, looking curiously at Erik. Erik gestures at the bag with the sort of indifference that's obviously practiced, and Charles reaches inside and pulls out a plastic bottle. Upon closer inspection, it's a bottle of sunscreen. "What?" he asks again.

"For your--you--" Erik makes another vague gesture, but he won't look at Charles. "You need--" 

Charles feels himself blushing, but he can't fathom why. He glances down at his hands, but his forearms and hands are no more pink than they usually get when he's hot and sweating. He hasn't started to burn yet, as far as he can tell.

"What do you--" he tries to say, and Erik sighs, put upon and a little agitated and grabs the bottle from him. He opens it and squirts some onto his fingers, then slides across the bench seat and raises his fingers to--

Oh. _Oh_. To Charles' nose.

Charles sucks in a breath through his teeth. His stomach jumps into his throat and he has to swallow quickly to keep from making an embarrassing noise. Erik's fingers move quickly and efficiently and Charles hisses because, okay, yes, his nose is definitely burnt and it _hurts_. Erik's other hand is holding his head in place, the tips of his fingers tangled in Charles' hair, and Charles is just getting used to the idea of Erik this close, has just convinced himself that this would be the perfect point for Charles to make his move, when Erik pulls back. He drops both his hands, though he doesn't slide back to his side of the car.

"Your nose is burnt," Erik says, almost gruff. 

"I...see that," Charles says. "I'm sorry," he adds, absurdly.

"Just...be more careful," Erik mutters, and it might be the heat, but it looks as though his cheeks are beginning to get as pink as Charles imagines his nose is. "We have a long way to go. You should--take better care of yourself."

Something tells Charles Erik knows exactly how absurd be sounds. The same something tells him that now's not the right time to point it out.

"Okay," Charles says. "Thank you."

Erik mutters something that might be "you're welcome" and then slides back over to the driver's side and turns the car back on. He pulls the car back out onto the road, his eyes fixed on the pavement in front of them. 

Charles smiles to himself and looks out the window again. The heat is still intense, but Charles feels oddly refreshed. He's willing to put up with the heat for a little longer if it means he can talk Erik into applying sunscreen to a few more places once they get to the hotel.


End file.
